Events
Events are random scenarios that are presented to your group of survivors throughout the game. An Event will usually pose the party with a problem that they can address in a variety of ways. Succeeding at these events can reward your survivors with bonuses like an increase in Stats or extra supplies, while failing can instead penalize them by lowering Morale or taking away supplies. Events can have multiple options for tackling them and usually will test a specific stat in order to get a good outcome, it's up to the Player to select the option that is most likely to avoid a negative consequence. It is possible for characters to succeed stat checks with any stat value, but the lower the level of the tested stat the less likely the test is to succeed. Sometime this can be the difference between barely passing the test and passing it well which can award more. How this works is that each challenge has a hidden skill check value. If the survivor attempting the challenge has the required level in that skill, the chance of success will be 50%. One level below the required is 33%, while one higher means 60%, 66%, etc. Sometimes certain events will require the character to fulfill two stat requirements in order to unlock the option. These are known as Stat Combos. Scavenging Events The 3 core events that involve controlling your character and fighting zombies. These are guaranteed to happen at regular intervals. * Always be Looting * Sieges * Trader Camp Driving Events These events occur if the party has a Vehicle. At least two of these will occur per day and are selected at random. * A Trip to the Farm * Abandoned Gun Range * Bandit Raid Defense * Bee Trouble! * Bomber Zombie * Burnt Library * Can Shooting Practice * Car Breakdown * Car Collecting Bandits (Lord Humungoid) * Choose UR Fate * Cool-it Diplomacy * Deep Cut * Deer Crossing * Dentist Office * Driving in Bad Weather * Driving Range Last Stand * Fight or Flip * Fire! * Graves * Grocery Trust Exercise * Heavy Traffic * Helping out Someone in Need! * Helping with Car Trouble * Jump it, man! * Like a Normal Day * Lonely Gas Station * Lucky Candy Bar * Ma Hooth * Magazines: Popular after the Apocalypse * Misplaced Keys * More Valuable Than Gold * Non-Useless Junk Shop * Prices So Low They're Free (Unfinished) * Quiet Town * Ranting Man * Sasquatch * Service Engine Soon * Silent Guardian * The Dinkdoor: Door of Dinks * The Mystery of the Ghost Fart * The Tetrographic Vortex * They're all wearing sweat bands * Town of Traps * Traffic Jam * Tree in the Road * Twinkie Truckin * The Unsummoned * Weegee Board * Wings for DAYS! * The Zombie Master Walking Events Events that happen when walking without a car. Characters' stats and abilities will have little effect over the outcome over these events. The whole party will have the Tired status. * All Dirty * Bottomless Pit * Cat Attack! * Car Preservation Tunnel * Cowardly Bandits * Free Meal * Good Forever * Horrible Weather * Last Street in the World * Leap of Faith * Merciless Bandits * Nice Walk * Reluctant Bandits * Rough Terrain * SO CLOSE * THE BRANCH * TOE STUB * Toll Bridge Bandits Camping Events Events that occur once a day when the team attempts to sleep for the night. During these events, the group will attempt to eat a meal (2 food per human party member and 1 food per pet), which may raise or lower your team's Morale depending on whether you have sufficient food. Resting will also remove or prevent your team from having the Tired status. * Bandit Watch * Barricading Before Bed * Bed & Breakfast * Berry Picking in Zombie Games * Cabin with Woodstove * Crowded Campsite * The Morning Moose * No More Creepypastas * Old Campground * Smelly Campsite * THAT BEAR STOLE MY STUFF * Zombie Watch Despair Events These events can occur if a character in the party has low enough Morale. They will often involve little to no choices and almost always be negative. Many Rare Characters have unique despair events which vary in outcome. Solo / Common * Bitterness * Crushing Boredom * Haze of Despair * Leg Bite * Losing Strength * Road Despair * Shaky Hands * Unseen Tantrum * Wasting Away Group Only * Bullying * Everyone Needs to Hustle * Fatal Argument * Giant Rant * Lost to Despair * Quietly Disappearing * Road Trip Arguement * Ultimatum Dog / Cat Only * Pet Attack * Pet TantrumCategory:Events Miscellaneous events These events can happen at any time. * Heal Up! Category:Sub-Topic